Suit
by Soyna
Summary: Rufus is on vacation in Costa del Sol and Tseng is his body guard.  see warnings inside


**Suit**

* * *

**By**: Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting:**  
Before Crisis and Crisis coreish

**Rating, Genre and Warnings:  
**Mature because, well, it is best to be safe with anything that I write … You should all know this by now.

**Disclaimer:  
**All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.  
Beta'd by Ziggy Pasta, because she is a grammar nazi and goddess, that without, I would have failed a long time ago.

**Summary and Additional Information  
**Rufus is on vacation and Tseng is his bodygaurd. BONUS … Dark Nation is in here. **  
**For TsengxRufus contest on deviantArt.

* * *

Rufus was trying to enjoy his time on the beach. It took a lot of effort to arrange for this vacation in Costa del Sol and he was going to have fun, and that was all there was to it.

The first day it didn't bother him all that much. He was way too thrilled to be out of the oppressive and often stuffy buildings of Junon and was pleased to be in the open air that smelled of the ocean. He didn't really care that Tseng was standing in the shadows, still in his suit.

The second day he noticed that Tseng would stand under the shade of the trees, the only change in his attire was that he was wearing sunglasses that suspiciously looked like Rude's. He had spent the day roaming the beach, playing in the ocean with Dark Nation and some new friends he had acquired, so he didn't pay Tseng too much mind. He had enjoyed the company of the fellow vacationers so much that they had continued their civil conversation over a nice dinner at a nearby villa.

The third day he was getting rather annoyed that Tseng continued to be a statue in the shade, wearing the annoying dark suit. Tseng was starting to look uncomfortable in the heat and was obviously growing annoyed at Rufus' attempts to force him to relax. Tseng wouldn't even throw the frisbee to Dark Nation, he would only threaten her.

"Control your pet, if you want it to remain," Tseng had said.

Rufus decided to ignore him and went to go socialize with people who wanted to have fun on the beach. He was enjoying the young group as they did not have the airs that people put on inside of Shin-Ra. He was quite comfortable chatting with the people his own age that didn't care about what this department and that department were spending. They talked about the waves, the latest bands and fashions - fashions that had nothing to do with suits.

On the fourth day, Rufus was dressed for another sunny day on the beach. He wore his black board shorts with the white pattern running up one leg; a pair that he had bought with his new friend, Kevin, when they had gone on a shopping trip. He had bought a whole new set of clothes that suited the beach style that everyone wore. He was rather enjoying the casual clothes and the company of Kevin.

It was going to be another sunny day and he frowned at Tseng who was standing by the door in his heavy black suit and oppressive sunglasses.

All Rufus was wearing was the board shorts. He hadn't worn a pair of shoes the whole time he was here and rather enjoyed that. His skin was already nicely tanned from all the days spent in the sun. He didn't bother to do anything with his hair but have his sunglasses pushed up into it. If he had done anything it would have been ruined by the seawater anyway.

Dark Nation was already panting and clawing at the door, anxious to go out and play in the sea before the sun got too high in the day.

"It's going to be hotter than yesterday. Why don't you at least take off your jacket?" Rufus said as he grabbed Dark Nation's leash.

"I'm fine," Tseng said simply.

"Are you going to just stand glaring from the shade all day again?" Rufus grumbled.

Tseng turned to him, his eyes hiding behind the sunglasses. "Most likely."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "You're going to die of heat stroke in that suit," he said as he opened the door.

"I'm fine," Tseng said and followed behind him.

It was driving Rufus nuts that Tseng was standing in the shade in that stiff black suit and dark sunglasses. He spotted his bodyguard take out a kerchief to wipe his forehead and neck a few times during the day. He was trying not to let it bother him or wonder why Tseng would torture himself in this heat if it was obviously bothering him so much.

Dark Nation brought the frisbee back and pushed it against his stomach, wanting for him to throw it again. He smiled down at his pet and grabbed the disk. She pulled playfully on it before releasing it, her tentacle waving as quickly as her tail. He chose to forget about how stuffy Tseng was for the moment and enjoy the beach and his new friends.

He had to ask for Reno to be his bodyguard for the next vacation. He would at least enjoy the beach and sun with him.

The rest of the day he ignored Tseng. It was just easier to enjoy himself when he didn't have to look at the dark suit in the impossible heat.

He was enjoying being with his new group of friends for the evening. Tseng did not approve of his new friends and was remaining in the shadows, giving a disapproving scowl at every opportunity.

He was enjoying casual conversation with them and he enjoyed the company of Kevin. He sat next to the man and as they drank more, their bare legs pressed together. He found it to his liking to be flirted with for no other reason than because he liked him. His warm hand had been stroking his back as they continued to talk, nearly ignoring all the others. Rufus didn't mind that Kevin was paying so much attention to him.

The night was still quite warm and everyone was still in their beach wear. A few of the girls had added sarongs but Rufus found that he was still very comfortable in his board shorts and was thankful that was all that Kevin was wearing as well.

It was nice to have the attention of someone that didn't know him as the Vice-President of the Shin-Ra empire. He was content with his fake last name and the attention. Kevin's hand that was on his back moved lower and the other pressed against his thigh. His touch burned and thrilled him. He knew that he was blushing and smiling brightly at him. He knew his reaction was partly the alcohol, partly because of how relaxed he was and the rest was because he was not the one leading. He was surprised that he was enjoying it.

Kevin leaned into him and whispered in his ear promises of activities for when they left the small gathering. He found the activities to his liking and was about to say so when he felt a gloved-hand on his bare shoulder.

"It's time to retire, sir," Tseng said, his dark eyes scanning the small group and then turning to Kevin. Kevin removed himself from his side with a nervous smile.

"It's still early," he said slowly. Rufus' words were coming slow and a little thick from the many drinks that he had indulged in during the evening. He knew that Tseng had frowned every time they had passed him another drink. "I have other plans for the night." He looked to Kevin who was looking more nervous.

"You have had enough excitement for tonight," Tseng said, his voice was icy and stern. Everyone was looking at them. Tseng was ruining that friendship that he had spent the last couple of days building with his cold attitude. Rufus was entitled to a bit of fun. He was tired of being locked in that silly apartment in Junon. He wanted this. He wanted a good romp that didn't have any attachments. Kevin was handsome enough to fill that immediate need.

"You _are_ done for this evening." Tseng's tone was final. He felt himself being hauled up by his arm. He had the brief thought of protesting but stopped as the grip intensified on his arm, as Tseng seemed to be determined to drag him away from the small gathering.

He gave his goodnights and apologized to Kevin with a soft look before he was roughly pulled away by Tseng.

It wasn't far to the villa where they were staying and Rufus grew angrier at the rough hand on his arm. He clenched his teeth until Tseng nearly threw him through the front door. He was startled by the rough shove and he stumbled, collapsing on the couch.

"What the fuck is that about?" Rufus yelled at Tseng. "I was having a good time!"

Tseng scowled at him. "What were you thinking, throwing yourself at a complete stranger?"

Rufus rolled his eyes. "I haven't had sex since I've been trapped in Junon. I'm on _fucking_ vacation here and he seemed willing enough. What the hell is it to you?"

Tseng stood in the doorway; a dark silhouette in that dark suit. He could feel the anger emanating from him, but didn't care.

"I am here to have fun and all you do is stand in the shadows. Kevin at least had a pulse!" he yelled, standing up from the couch. He rubbed his arm where Tseng had gripped him..

Tseng moved forward. Rufus wished there were more lights in the room. Tseng was intimidating in normal lighting but the shadows made him all the more threatening. He was not going to let Tseng know that he was intimidated by him. He stood his ground even though he wanted to back away from the man.

"Your vacation is now over," Tseng said as he stood in front of him.

Rufus felt panic rising in his chest. "I have two more days!"

"Not any longer," Tseng said, moving half a step forward. Rufus couldn't help but take a step back. "You have had your _fun_ playing in the surf and flirting with cabana boys. I will not tolerate another day of this."

Rufus felt anger boil up inside him, even as his stomach roiled with anxiety at standing up to Tseng. He was not going to let Tseng tell him what to do on his vacation.

He poked his finger into Tseng's firm chest. "It's not my fault that you choose to stay in the shadows in that stuffy black suit of yours."

Even in the dim room, he could see Tseng's eyes narrow and his jaw clench. Rufus pulled his hand back and placed it behind his back. He may have been angry but he knew that Tseng was all about his personal space and he had definitely had pushed the limit on that.

"I wear this suit to protect you."

Rufus frowned. "What the hell does that have to do with protecting me?" Rufus didn't know what his level of fashion had anything to do with being a bodyguard.

"Everything." Tseng grabbed his arm again and tossed him to the couch. He was going to protest but he stopped as he examined the figure in front of him. Tseng stood there for a moment, as still as a statue and as tense as a viper, ready to strike. He was about to ask him what he was going to do, when Tseng's started to undo the zipper on his suit jacket.

Rufus froze at the sight. He sat with his arms stiff at his sides as gloved hands undid the zipper of the black jacket. He was trying to contemplate what Tseng was doing undressing in front of him. The jacket was now loose around his waist and he could see the white crisp shirt tucked into his bodyguard's pants.

"I wear all this to make sure that you stay safe."

Tseng reached up with his right hand behind his head, his jacket lifting to show the shadows of things hidden in his coat. Rufus' eyes were drawn up to where Tseng's hand moved as he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. He saw a thin blade rise out from Tseng's neck and the sharp ting of it being removed from its sheath.

He couldn't help but gasp and he tried to move away. The blade swooped down quickly, resting on his cheek. Rufus froze in place and looked up at the narrowed eyes of the Turk that was supposed to protect him, not threaten him.

"You are not moving. You're going to watch," Tseng said and started to lower the blade slowly as it tapped his shoulder and then down his arm. Rufus leaned back on the couch and shivered at how Tseng traced the blade over him firmly, but not hard enough to leave a mark on his skin.

"Everything I do is to protect you."

Rufus swallowed hard as the blade drew back and Tseng thrust it into the couch on his left side, causing him to jump and freeze him in place.

"Watch."

Rufus couldn't do anything but. He was shivering at the odd situation as Tseng now removed his leather gloves. He threw one at him and it landed on his stomach. It felt heavy and when the second one was thrown at him, he felt something sharp.

The other glove was much heavier and he felt a metal band in it. There was metal in the fingers and he could feel the small bumps in them that could not be seen but most certainly felt.

"I couldn't stand to see you flirt with _him_."

Tseng moved his bare hands to help shrug his coat off his shoulders. He twirled his coat so that he held it off the edge of his fingers. Rufus felt his breath quickening at the sight. Tseng's crisp white shirt made him look more like a dark angel than the harbinger of death that he was akin to. He had never noticed before that the guns were strapped under Tsengs arms. They always had to be there. He always wore his guns and they appeared in his hand at a moment's notice.

The jacket fell from his fingers in a heavy thump; heavier than cloth fabric should sound.

"Do you think I could guard you without armour?"

Rufus didn't answer as he watched Tseng start to pull at the straps. Rufus' eyes were drawn to the adept fingers as they undid the straps that were holding the guns in place. They slumped and fell to the floor on top of the jacket.

When he was able to move his eyes back up to Tseng, the Turk's nimble fingers were working on the impeccably knotted tie. He watched as it was loosened, pulled around his neck and slipped to the floor beside his jacket and guns.

"I didn't enjoy watching from the shadows. Do you know how hard it was to watch you in the surf wearing nothing but those shorts?"

Rufus looked at Tseng's face, a bit startled at the veiled statement. He couldn't form words as Tseng's dark eyes looked as if they were full of fire. They were both still for a moment, just staring at each other.

"I cannot watch another touch you again."

Tseng started to unbutton his shirt and Rufus couldn't help but whimper. Not only at the possessive words that Tseng had whispered, but the fact that he was removing the white shirt and exposing a well-defined chest that his eyes couldn't help but fall to.

"I will not allow another to touch you."

The last two buttons were undone and Tseng's white shirt was pulled out of his pants. The Turk flipped the shirt back so it briefly hung off his shoulders before it fell to the floor. That was when Rufus noticed the tan straps that were around the middle of the dark-haired man's body and the various different ones that were wrapped around his arms.

Tseng expertly worked the straps without even looking at them. His dark eyes did not leave him. Rufus couldn't help but look at Tseng's steadily exposed body. Tseng removed the straps and the sheath of the sword that had dropped behind him. The Turk had a small knife on either of his arms that he had to flex to get to the straps. Rufus found himself chewing his bottom lip at the sight of the muscles moving.

He tried to close his eyes and tried to push back he images that his body was already reacting to. Tseng was the man that was supposed to be his guardian; the man that stayed in the background and made sure everything turned out all right in the end.

Tseng pulled the knife that he removed from his arm and pulled it from its sheath.

"I kill for you." Tseng showed the blade to him. "I had to kill a man that knew who you were, Rufus. He thought you were an easy target."

Rufus' eyes darted from Tseng to the knife which was now twirling expertly in his fingers; what little light that came in the room caused the blade to swirl in a circle of glittering silver.

"I taught him differently."

The knife was thrown. It landed at his feet, causing him to jump and lift his legs up. Rufus let out an undignified yelp and felt ashamed that he did. He felt incredibly naked and exposed with only wearing his swimwear. He almost wished that he was buried under the layers of protective clothing that was part of his suit, even though he would not want to give up on the sight of Tseng stripping.

Tseng was starting to undo the strap on the other arm.

"How do you get to your knives under your shirt?" Rufus asked as the buckle was undone and Tseng let it fall to the floor without taking it out.

"Blood stains are hard to get out of white."

Rufus swallowed and examined the Turk's words. "Would you have killed Kevin?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitation in Tseng's answer as he stood shirtless in front of him. He didn't know if he should be nervous or turned-on. Tseng was always passive as his bodyguard and always stood in the darkness. He had seen the man work before and knew he was ruthless when it came to his job. He had never seen the emotion that he was seeing now..

He was enjoying the shift in the man even if he wasn't sure what to make of it all and how to react. He couldn't run, he didn't want to, and he couldn't tell Tseng to stop.

"He would have hurt you and that is not allowed," Tseng said as he pushed his thumbs into the top of his pants and they pushed down slightly. "My job is to protect you."

Tseng took a small step forward. Rufus felt trapped on the couch. There was no way he could ever outrun or outsmart Tseng. Another knife appeared in his agile hand. The knife looked smaller than the ones he had on his arms but it appeared sharper. Tseng's arm darted forward, quicker than Rufus could register. The knife was pressed against his chin, forcing him to look up at his bodyguard.

"I can't stand when you are with others," Tseng whispered as he put a little more tension on the blade. Rufus was forced to straighten to avoid the blade cutting him. "And that boy wouldn't know how to take care of you."

Rufus took in a couple of deep breaths, well aware of the cold blade against his skin, the pressure nearly cutting him. Tseng's eyes blinked slowly, examining him, looking as if he was waiting for an answer. Rufus braved the question that his mind was demanding to ask. "Are you saying that you know how to take care of me?"

Tseng's lips twisted up into a smile. The blade fell from his hand and was tossed casually aside. Rufus' eyes grew wide as Tseng leaned into him so they were eye to eye. He was a beautiful man up close, had he ever really noticed before. He had always admired him, but he always wore the suit and this was the first time he had ever seen the Turk without. He had never seen any emotion from the man before tonight. He was not aware that Tseng had emotions, and Rufus liked the passion that he saw in his dark eyes.

Passion that was directed at him; passion that was evident when Tseng's bare hand now touched the side of his face with a tenderness that he had not felt before, and the passion that could be heard in the words that his protector uttered after.

"I can take care of you in the suit as well as out of it."


End file.
